Jace
Jace is the unofficial senior scout for the Sky Raiders. he helps Cole, Mira, and Twitch on their journey throughout the Outskirts. Character He is about one year older than Cole. One of Jace's worst memories was the sky castle with the maze and the knife monster. This is the castle where he found his weapon, the golden rope. Personality Jace is described to be extremely headstrong, stubborn, and brave. His loyalty to his friends has made him very protective, especially around Mira. Although he can be sarcastic and slightly controlling at times, it's also proven that he would go to the ends of the earth for those he cares about. Once they find Dalton, it is shown that Jace and Dalton have a good friendship, often pranking each other. However, there have been times where the two argue over some things. (But then again, it's not too hard to start a fight with Jace). Appearance Jace has dark hair and bronze skin. He is a few inches taller than Cole. He is normally seen with a teasing grin or determined scowl. Relationships Cole Randolph When Cole first arrived at Skyport, Jace, who was senior scout, immediately disliked him because of his quick friendship with Mira. The main reason for this is because of Jace's crush on her. Eventually, however, the two make amends, and prove to become good friends and allies on their journey to defeat Carnag, and eventually their quest to free the Outskirts from the High King's reign. Miracle Pemberton When Jace first arrived at Skyport, he met Mira, and the two of them became very close friends. Over the years, Jace has developed a crush on Mira, proven by his constant protectiveness over her. They do tend to fight over many things, such as Jace's quick temper or the correct way to solve a problem. However, they never stay mad at one another for long, and its shown that they work well together in many situations. It's suggested that Mira is oblivious to how much Jace likes her, even though there have been many hints throughout the series. In Book 2, when the group makes their way to Elloweer, Jace tries to inconspicuously get Mira to himself by entering through the gates with her, away from Cole and Twitch. Later, it's revealed that Jace believes he doesn't have a chance with Mira, since she's an exiled princess; plus, he tells Cole that, "She's all (he) care(s) about." When she was captured by the Rogue Knight, he was devestated, blaming himself for Mira's kidnapping. Despite Cole's efforts, Jace was unhappy and wasn't truly the same until they find Mira again at a tournament the Rogue Knight was competing in. When he sees Mira across the arena, he says, "You're right! She looks......well." It's pretty obvious he was going to call her beautiful, but stopped himself in the effort, and failure, of seeming indifferent to finding her. After teaming up with the Rogue Knight, he asks whether he can be of any use in helping protect Mira while she travels to Trillian's castle. Even though Mira assures him that his attempt to save her was one of the bravest things anyone has ever done for her, he still claims to be, "...useless, but loyal." When the group arrived at Trillian's castle, Jace volunteered to step onto the Red Road, in hopes of getting Trillian's attention. Once he did, he pretended that he was dying, then laughed in an effort to scare the group. Mira angrily calls him a jerk, showing how she was convinced he was dying simply because she worries for his well being. But right after he stepped onto the road, the doors to the castle opened, yet no one came out to greet them. Deciding it was an invitation to go in, Jace volunteered, to everyone's disagreement. Although Twitch offered to go in his place, Jace refused, saying that as he one who stepped on the path, he should be the one to go in. Mira, desperately trying to stop him, pleads that going after Honor is her goal, and that he can't risk his freedom for her. But he calmly tells her that she's too valuable to allow inside, and that he might not be as important to Trillian. So he goes in, but not before turning and saluting to a worried Mira. Despite their differences, the two have a very strong friendship, going so far as to trying to take the other's place in dangerous situations. Most of the time, Jace wins because of Mira's importance to their mission, but she normally feels scared and worried when he does take her place. Right after he disappeared into the gates, Mira immediately tries to go after him, but everyone else holds her back, while stressing her importance to the mission. And when Twitch jokes that Jace could've been vaporized, she glared at him, while probably becoming more worried than ever. When Jace returns to tell everyone that Trillian wants to meet Mira, she is kept from going (against her wishes) until Cole goes in first, and returns to bring her with him. Before that, Trillian requests that the boys bring Mira to him before allowing them to have a chance to save Honor. Jace initially refuses, trying to keep her safe, but finally Cole is forced to go retrieve her. After hearing how Trillian is basically keeping Jace hostage, she immediately reacts, and follows Cole inside. The three of them work to get her to win Trillian's contest of battling memories from the threesome's past, and are able to save Honor. In Mira's memory, Memeory Tessa pointed to Jace and claimed that he would protect them, which could easily be based on how Mira truly feels about him. In Book 3, Jace and Mira walked together on Gizmo Road, yet their conversation wasn't heard by Cole. However, their actions reminded Dalton of how Jace had a major crush on her. Cole saw Mira laugh and pat Jace on the arm, suggesting that he has the ability to make her happy, as they've been friends for a long time. He was unhappy when Mira had to go to the Unseen headquarters in Zeropolis with another male scout, partially in protectiveness. But it's implied that he's jealous that someone else got to spend time with Mira. In Book 4, Jace tried to keep Mira safe by giving up his lifespark to Sando, the echo who tricked their group into being trapped within his domain. Despite failing to do so, due to Sando stealing Mira's lifespark right after his, his willingness to die in her place suggests just how deeply he cares for her. After Cole saved him and Joe from Ramaro's minions, Jace admits that since he's been separated from Her, his main priority was going after Mira. And when they were reunited after Mira was freed from her prison, he was the first person to run to her. They hugged and laughed, happy that the other was safe. Before leaving the spirit version of Necronum, the two promised to find Cole and save him from the High King. *SPOILERS FOR BOOK 5 BELOW* In book 5, Mira hugs Jace after Twitch is bitten by the Perennial Serpent. Later, Cole goes into a hypothetical future by drinking a potion, although he isn’t sure if it worked or not. He tries to convince Jace to tell Mira about his feelings for her so that Cole can report back what she said, telling him to “live bravely,” but Jace still refuses. As Cole leaves the Outskirts, Jace promises to “keep an eye on Mira,” and Mira promises to “keep an eye” on him. It is unknown whether or not Jace ever revealed his feelings, and whether or not Jace and Mira are together. They presumably stay at least friends. Twitch Jace and Twitch were friends before Cole arrived at Skyport. They shared a room together along with two other scouts. Twitch went along with the group who started off on Mira's quest, and sometimes Jace teases him for having bug wings. But they're still pretty good friends. Book 1: Sky Raiders In Book 1: Sky Raiders, he is a slave and a scout for the Sky Raiders. When Cole arrives, he becomes Cole's trainer on being a scout. He uses a special golden rope as his weapon/escape tool. He and Cole are initially enemies because of Jace's infatuation with Mira, seeing Cole as a threat to his relationship with her. However, by the end of the book they eventually work out their differences and become friendly. He escapes into the Eastern Cloudwall with Mira, Cole, and Twitch when the High King's armies come to capture Mira. Declan makes him a free person, and he goes with Mira, Cole, and to battle Carnag, eventually being successful. At the end of the book, he joins Mira, Cole, and Twitch in setting off for Elloweer. Book 2: The Rogue Knight In Book 2: The Rogue Knight, he traveled to Elloweer with his friends. He becomes friends with Skye. He attacks the Rogue Knight when he took Mira, and failed. He blamed himself for letting Mira go. He helped rescue Dalton and gets along well with him. When the group went to Trillian the torivor's palace, he volunteered to go in and find Honor. Along with Mira and Cole, Jace confronted his worst memory in Trillian's contest. This memory is when Jace found his golden rope, but also when he had to fight against a knife monster alone. He was surprised to find out that the Rogue Knight was good. He got a wolf mask from Callista. He almost died in wolf form while fighting Morgassa. Book 3: Crystal Keepers In Book 3: Crystal Keepers, Jace is part of the group that heads to Zeropolis to find Constance Pemberton. He recieved a fake ID, which deems him as Hampton Boone. On the train into Zeropolis, he escapes from the nearest station when Joe is captured by guardsmen, since Joe ordered all the kids to do so. After being separated from everyone, he reunites with Cole at another part of the city. He meets Roulette, a Crystal Keeper, at a gaming hub, while she is under the alias of Luri. While meeting with the Unseen for the first time, the secret base is infiltrated, and he escapes with everyone else to an abandoned warehouse. Here, the group is given new identities, since their old ones were discovered by the government. While on a mission to rescue Joe, Jace is suddenly attacked, and after Cole frees him, is immediantly separated from him. When Cole returns, he is among the select few who are allowed to hear about Cole's trip to Junction. He helps save all of Zeropolis from a rampaging supercomputer. At the end of the book, he is on his way to Necronum, along with Mira, Cole, Dalton, Hunter, and Joe. Book 4: Death Weavers in Book 4: Death Weavers, Jace arrives at a temple in Necronum, where Cole and Dalton talk to an echo named Yeardly, whom asks whether Jace has a crush on "Sally", aka Mira. Later on in the story, the group heads to the fallen prison Gamma Rue, in hopes of finding Mira's sister Destiny. There, Sando the echo tricks them into entering his trap, where he demands that Mira gives up their lifespark in order to release the rest of them. Jace immediantly volunteers to keep Mira safe, as does Joe McFarland. Sando agrees to steal Joe's lifespark, but then goes back on his word by stealing Jace's as well. Unfortunately, that doesn't stop Sando for stealing Mira's as well, and the three are imprisoned as echoes in the spirit version of Necronum. While being held captive, Jace and Joe were separated from Mira, and we're taken to a different prison. After Cole found them with Thunder and the echo of Callista, Jace went with the group to save Mira and Destiny. Right after Mira was freed, Jace was the first person to run up and hug her fiercely, with the two sharing a moment of relief in seeing the other safe. Finally, when Jace returned to the real world with Mira and Joe, he woke up in his normal body in an Unseen rebellion safe house, where Hunter had kept their bodies safe and intact. It's presumed that he is on his way back to save Cole from the High King. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Unseen Members Category:Sky Raiders Characters Category:Rogue Knight (book) Characters Category:Crystal Keepers Characters Category:Death Weavers Characters Category:Time Jumpers Characters Category:Sky Raiders (organization) Members Category:Heroes